


Pranks!

by neld13



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Pranks and Practical Jokes, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neld13/pseuds/neld13
Summary: In which Bobby tries to find a way to kill time while Jenna goes on dates with the new guys.
Relationships: Bobby/MC
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Pranks!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a rough year, so I figured we could all use a little stupid humour to break the stress for a minute.
> 
> Also because that wardrobe prank was a disgrace to Bobby's character.
> 
> Thank you to Esme for being my soundboard and helping out with suggestions and naming MC ❤

“Hey Jenna!”

Bobby jogs over to join her as she walks back in through the front door, and she raises an eyebrow at his cheerier-than-usual demeanor.

“Did I miss anything while I was away?”

She asks, returning his smile all the same because his happiness is infectious.

“Nah, just a lot of chat about the new guys. Who’s their type, blah blah.”

He pauses and his eyes dart around the room, as though to make sure no one else is listening to them.

“I’m working on something else, though.”

“Oh yeah? What?”

She asks, intrigued.

“Pranks!”

He whispers gleefully, clasping his hands together.

“Think about it. Two of the guys are out of the Villa, the rest are restless and in the gym. Half the girls are getting ready for dates, the rest are already out on dates. It’s perfect!”

“Aren’t you even a little interested in how my date went or anything?”

She knows that it’s a pointless question. She knows that the whole reason he’s scheming is to get his mind off of the fact that she was asked on a date. He likes flaunting her, dangling her in front of other guys, but he doesn’t like when one of them takes the bait and has a crack. He waves a hand dismissively and grabs her elbow.

“Not right now. Time is of the essence! Go to the kitchen, bring some mayo, vinegar and blue food colouring upstairs.”

“What!? Why?”

Bobby rolls his eyes in mock impatience and gently nudges her towards the kitchen.

“Just do it!”

He instructs before bounding up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She watches him go with a frown of confusion before giving in and doing what he’s asked. Sometimes there's just no arguing with him.

He grins at her from the doorway of the guys’ dressing room and ushers her inside.

“Mayo?”

He asks, holding a hand out like a doctor asking for a scalpel and she hands the bottle over. He glances at the door to make sure no one's there and then starts rifling through various bottles at one of the vanity stations.

“Who’s is that?”

Jenna asks in a whisper.

“Lucas’.”

He whispers back as he selects a shampoo bottle from the collection.

“Bobby, you can't!”

Jenna protests, but he just smiles at her and unscrews the lid. She can’t help but start giggling as she watches him not only squeeze some mayonnaise into Lucas’ shampoo bottle, but then close the lid and shake it to mix it together with the shampoo.

"Oops. Looks like I already did."

He grins, holding back laughter and puts the bottle carefully back into its place. He swaps her the mayo for the vinegar and the small food dye dropper and shuffles around to a different station.

"Gary's."

He tells her, unzipping a brown toiletry bag and pulling out a bottle of mouthwash. He chuckles and disappears into the bathroom and the bottle is empty when he returns. Jenna barely holds back a loud snort of laughter when she realises what he's doing, and it causes him to lose it as well and he has to stop. 

She presses her face against his shoulder while she tries to get a hold of herself and he elbows her lightly in the ribs.

"Do you need to wait outside?"

He asks her breathlessly when his fit of giggles passes and she shakes her head.

"No, sorry. I just… I can picture his face-"

She stops short and is gone again, and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from joining her.

"Eyes on the prize, Jenna. We gotta get this done before someone comes up here."

He gives her what he hopes is a stern look but is probably not, judging by the smirk on her face.

"Run down and get me some plastic wrap."

He instructs once he’s gained control of his hands again. He pours the vinegar into Gary's mouth wash bottle, then adds a couple of drops of blue colouring and swishes it around.

Jenna's right. Gary's face is going to be hilarious.

She rushes back into the room and throws the roll of cling wrap at him before pointing frantically towards the staircase.

"Rocco!"

She whispers urgently.

"Get rid of him!"

He whispers back, and she gives a short nod before rushing back out of the room. He can hear their voices - something about Rocco's sandals? - as he tip toes silently back to the bathroom and covers all but one of the toilet bowls with the plastic film and closes the seats back down over the top.

He startles when Jenna appears beside him, resting a hand on his back.

"He'll be gone for a while, I sent him on a scavenger hunt for his sandals."

Bobby glances over his shoulder at her as he straightens back up.

"Where are they?"

She grins and lifts up her other hand, brandishing Rocco's sandals with a somewhat satisfied glint in her eye. Bobby laughs and lightly pecks her on the lips.

"I knew we'd make a good team."

He points toward the end of the room with the plastic wrap roll.

"Only the end toilet is safe to use for now."

He informs her before taking her hand in his and leading her out of the bathroom. He taps his chin as he looks around the Villa, then holds a finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet as he starts leading her quietly down the stairs. He peeks around the corner to the outdoor kitchen, seeing no one around, but Hope and Noah’s water bottles sitting full and unattended on the island bench.

Bobby glances around quickly before running on tiptoes over to the water bottles, pointing distractedly to the pantry.

“Salt.”

He tells Jenna hurriedly, his eyes fixed on where the others are working out. She giggles and throws the salt shaker to him which he catches in one hand. He unscrews the lids of both water bottles and pours a lot of salt into them, then vigorously shakes them.

“Should we take them over?”

Jenna whispers, and Bobby can’t help but be impressed and a little flattered at how invested she is in his shenanigans. He shakes his head and places the bottles back on the bench where he’d found them.

“Nah, just let them come back for them when they remember they’re here.”

He looks around the kitchen, then gathers up the apples from the fruit bowl and nods toward the freezer.

“Door.”

Jenna opens the freezer and Bobby unceremoniously dumps the fruit into one of the quick freeze drawers.

“Remind me to put all that back in the bowl before Rahim comes for his fruit fix before dinner.”

Her phone notifies her of a text message before she can answer, distracting them both for a moment as they throw panicked glances out towards the other Islanders. Thankfully none of them seems to have heard, and Jenna reads the message quietly to herself.

 _Jenna, Lucas has invited you on his final date for the day._

She pulls a face, and holds her phone up to show Bobby the message.

“Wait. Another date with one of the new guys?”

He asks, sounding a little dejected. She nods unenthusiastically.

“I’m not feeling it.”

He gives her a small smile, trying his hardest not to adopt the ‘jealous boyfriend’ persona, especially seeing as they were less than a week in. He doesn’t want her to just be with him because she’s not had a chance to get to know anyone else. He wants her to have the summer of her life and bring every other guy in the Villa to their knees for her and still choose him at the end of it all.

“It’s just a date, go and have fun.”

“I’m already having fun. I don’t need to see what else is out there, my mind’s made up.”

Bobby’s small smile grows wider and he pulls her into a hug.

“Thank you.”

He murmurs into her hair. She knows that he’s insecure and that even though he puts up an excellent front, he doesn’t enjoy seeing her show interest in other guys so much as he enjoys seeing other guys show interest in her, only for her not to reciprocate in the slightest.

She is his and he is hers, they both know it already, and she wants to make sure everyone else knows it too.

So she sends a short and sweet message declining Lucas’ invitation and then tucks her phone back into the pouch around her waist.

“Come on, we have work to do.”

She kisses his cheek and gestures to the rest of the Islanders, just as Marisol’s phone beeps with a notification and she gets to her feet looking pleased with herself. Bobby starts to head out of the kitchen before he stops.

“Wait.”

He goes to the pantry, searching for the canister of sugar that he remembers seeing in there the other day when he’d been going over the baking supplies on offer. He dumps what was in the smaller container on the bench to be used for cuppas in there, and refills it with salt from another bag in the store cupboard.

He begins to close the pantry door before his eyes fall on more baking supplies, and he chuckles to himself. He can see the other Islanders starting to get to their feet, and he calls over to Jenna.

“Bowl.”

She grabs one from the cupboard under the sink and brings it over to him, watching over his shoulder with curiosity as he sifts a small amount of icing sugar into it and then mixes in some cinnamon.

“Take this-”

“What are you two whispering about?”

Rocco’s voice interrupts what Bobby was about to say to Jenna, and they both spin around to face him, neither of them sure what to say.

“Nothing.”

Jenna answers self consciously and Rocco gives her a suspicious look.

“We were talking about you actually, mate.”

Bobby recovers, his familiar smile returning to his face.

“Me? What about me?”

“Well Jenna found your sandals for starters.”

He nods towards her, and Jenna nods quickly.

“Turns out they were in the bedroom all along!”

She laughs nervously, shooting Bobby a subtle, yet questioning look. He smiles and picks the spoon he was using to mix the ingredients together, his back toward Rocco as he fills it with cinnamon.

“And also I was telling her about this different way I found to use cinnamon, you mix it with some other stuff and it’s supposed to really make your smoothies pop. You wanna give it a try?”

He holds the spoon out to Rocco, keeping an impressively straight face, and the other man shrugs and gives them both a gentle smile.

“I’m always keen to learn new ways to enjoy culinary classics.”

He takes the spoon from Bobby and in one swift move tips the full amount of cinnamon into his mouth. Straight away his eyes widen and he lets out a loud cough, waving his hands in the air as though the action is going to fan the cinnamon out of his mouth. Bobby bursts out laughing before rushing to the sink and pouring Rocco a glass of water, handing it to him and patting him on the back.

“I cannot believe you fell for that. I even told you it was cinnamon!”

Rocco shakes his head, still gasping for breath and gulping down water as quickly as he can. Bobby watches him, still chuckling for a few seconds before he’s distracted by Priya’s voice outside the door.

“You right, mate?”

Rocco scowls at him, but nods faintly as he watches Bobby pick up a bowl from the bench and grab Jenna’s hand, the both of them rushing out of the room and up the stairs in a fit of giggles.

Something weird is going on.

Bobby gives Jenna the bowl and pushes her towards the girls’ dressing room.

“What do you want me to do with it?”

“Just put some of it in Priya’s make up, her foundation or whatever. The colour should be close enough.”

“Why do I have to do it?”

Bobby looks at her wide eyed, then at the door to the dressing room.

“I’m not going in there.”

“Why?”

“What if there’s like, bras everywhere?”

“Why would there be bras everywhere?”

Bobby shrugs helplessly.

“I don’t know what you lasses get up to when there’s no blokes around. Just do it.”

Jenna shakes her head at him, but does as he’s requested anyway. He was right, the colour of Bobby’s icing sugar/cinnamon mix was almost an exact match. She scatters just a little of it on the top of Priya’s compact so as not to ruin the entire batch of foundation and joins Bobby back outside.

They can hear Lottie’s voice coming towards them, it sounds as though she’s talking to Hope.

“Just gonna duck into the loo babes, I’ll be there in a second.”

Bobby almost squeals in excitement and quickly pulls Jenna into the bathroom before Lottie can see them. They hide in one of the shower stalls.

“Why are we creeping on Lottie going to the toilet?”

Jenna asks in a whisper.

“Because Lottie never uses the toilet at the end. Some superstition.”

Jenna is about to ask what he was getting at, but she remembered the cling wrap he’d had her bring him just as Lottie burst into the room. Sensing her about to start laughing, Bobby wraps an arm around her, bringing his hand right around to cover her mouth while he uses his other hand to cover his own, already sniggering quietly.

They hear shuffling from the toilet stall next to them, and then Lottie lets out a loud scream.

“BOBBY!”

Unable to hold it any longer, Bobby allows himself to crack up and bursts out of the shower stall, where there stands a livid Australian who is now suspiciously wet.

Lottie’s eyes narrow at Jenna.

“Were you in on this?”

She asks, and Bobby steps in before Jenna can answer.

“She-”

He pauses and looks Lottie over, trying his hardest to stop himself from laughing.

“I think you need a shower.”

“Oh, screw you!”

Lottie yells, stalking out of the room.

“Oh man, is she seriously going to stay like that all day?”

A few seconds later Lottie storms back into the room, getting into the shower stall next to where Bobby and Jenna were hiding and slamming the door behind her. Jenna starts to leave, but Bobby shakes his head and holds up a finger to stop her. He glances down at the floor where someone has left their shampoo and Jenna can see his shoulders shaking in restrained laughter.

He listens for a moment before standing as high on his tiptoes as he can, peering over the wall and trying to see what Lottie is doing. Jenna slaps him on the chest, but he just grins at her and lifts the shampoo over the wall, squeezing it down onto Lottie as she tries to wash herself.

He does it another three times before Lottie finally catches on and yells at him again, and he grabs Jenna and runs out of the bathroom with her before they’re met with a naked, angry goth chasing them around the Villa.

“Shit, fruit!”

Bobby gasps and they head downstairs, hoping that they’re not too late. They arrive at just in time to see Hope and Noah walk back into the kitchen in search of their drink bottles. They pick them up and head back out towards the infinity pool, simultaneously tilting their heads back as they take big mouthfuls from the bottles, both thirsty after being out in the sun without them. Bobby is just about to remove the apples from the freezer but is distracted when both of them make a big deal of spitting the water out, and Noah places a hand on Hope’s back as she dry heaves. Bobby watches, his eyes sparkling with amusement, delighted that all of his pranks seem to be taking effect at pretty much the same time.

As though he’d summoned it himself, Marisol walks into the kitchen, Lucas walking slightly behind her, and heads straight for the tea and coffee corner to fix herself a cup. Bobby casually slings an arm over Jenna’s shoulders and leads her out onto the daybeds, where they can still watch everyone without setting off too many alarm bells for those who haven’t had the chance to find their own surprises yet.

“What’s brought all this on today, then?”

Jenna asks, wiggling herself in further under his arm and listening to him chuckle at the sounds Hope is still making. He shrugs and kisses the side of her head absentmindedly.

“To be honest I figured you’d be gone all day and I’d need to distract myself.”

“Why would I be gone all day?”

“I knew both the new guys would ask you for a date. I didn’t expect you to turn one of them down.”

“I would have turned them both down if I could’ve.”

He smiles down at her, the commotion of all the chaos they’ve caused forgotten for a moment as he lets what she said sink in. She didn’t want anyone else now that she’d found him.

The others’ presence is forced back upon them by Marisol smacking him on the shoulder and they both look up to find her glaring down at him.

“What?”

He asked, not even trying to keep a straight face.

“Did you do this?”

She holds her coffee cup toward him.

“Do what?”

“Taste it.”

He wrinkles his nose and shakes his head.

“I’m not drinking that.”

“So you did it?”

“‘Course I did!”

He admits, laughing loudly at the look on her face when he doesn’t even try to deny it. Honestly, if one of them can’t work out that he’s the culprit then they’ve not been paying attention.

\--

By the time the afternoon has worn down, Bobby is pretty much forgiven and he finds himself impressed that although he thought it’s obvious that she’d helped him, Jenna had managed to avoid any of the blame. He supposes there’s something to be said for telling everyone you're a team player from the beginning, only five days in and they all trusted her already.

“Guys! I’ve got a text!”

Lottie yells just as she's heading inside to get ready for the night. Everyone crowds around to hear what the message says.

 _Islanders, this evening you’ll be throwing a welcome party for the new boys. #welcometothevilla #getyourgrafton_

“A party for us?”

“I can't believe it!”

The new boys in question gush as though it was a completely unexpected announcement.

“That’s what the text says…”

Gary answers, and Bobby nods along enthusiastically.

“We should all go and get ready.”

He winks at Jenna, who stifles a giggle in return.

“You know. Showers. Brush your teeth.”

He looks over at Priya.

“Get your makeup on.”

She gasps and raises a hand to her face.

“Are you saying I need it?”

“No, no. I’ve just noticed you go all out. Tonight’s not the night to hold back, you know?”

He’s being so obvious, he knows it, but everyone’s either already forgotten the afternoon’s events or they foolishly think that he’s too sweet to have planned something out for every islander.

Everyone murmurs in agreement and they all head upstairs to get ready for the night. Bobby rushes through a shower at lightning speed, but then he takes his time getting dressed just so that he can hang around in the dressing room for as long as possible. Finally Gary emerges from the shower and stops at one of the mirrors. Bobby watches him smear toothpaste across his toothbrush and brush his teeth. He doesn’t want to look too eager, so he sticks his head out of the door and calls out for Jenna.

“No! You can’t invite her in here while we’re still all getting dressed!”

Noah objects.

“Ah, don’t worry yourselves lads. She won’t even look.”

As he’d predicted, she steps meekly into the dressing room, eyes only for him and gives him a small smile. He brings her closer to him with a hand on her lower back and whispers in her ear quietly enough so that no one else can hear him.

“Gary’s brushing his teeth.”

She scoffs in her effort to conceal her laughter and glances sideways to where Gary is.

“Thanks for inviting me.”

“Didn’t think you’d want to miss it.”

“Definitely not.”

They have a casual conversation, or at least they hope that’s how it looks, as they both watch Gary through their peripherals, and Bobby starts laughing before he even puts the rinse near his mouth.

Jenna slaps his arm and glares playfully.

“Shush.”

Just as she speaks Gary takes a swig of the mouthwash and they watch his eyes widen and his face turn red before he spits it back out again, spraying blue vinegar all over the mirror in front of him. For a split second he looks a combination of disgusted and legitimately pissed off, until his scowl fades and he grins over at Bobby… though his face was still twitching.

“I was proper daft to think you’d leave me out of it.”

He chuckles and proceeds to empty his “mouthwash” down the drain and then pulls his toothbrush and toothpaste out of his bag again, starting all over.

“Bobby!”

He’s a popular guy today, he thinks with a giggle as he hears Lucas yell his name at the same time that he hears an identical squeal coming from the girls' dressing room.

The door to Lucas’ shower stall cracks open and Lucas sticks his head out, a disgusting looking white blob on his head, slowly running down the side of his face.

“What. The Hell. Is this?”

He asks slowly, only just noticing that Jenna is in the room when she bursts out laughing.

“And why is she in here!? I’m naked!”

The door quickly closes again.

“Because she wanted to see you shower.”

Bobby explains, causing Jenna to snort with laughter. There’s silence for a moment.

“Is this mayonnaise!?”

Lucas exclaims and the rest of the guys laugh just as Priya bursts into the room, pressing a finger to her face and then lifting it back off, a confused look on her face.

“How did you get my foundation sticky?”

She asks. Before Bobby can answer, Jenna swipes a finger down her cheek and then licks it, much to the entertainment of the rest of the guys in the room. Priya frowns and does the same thing, realisation dawning on her face. She giggles and shakes her head, pointing a finger at Jenna.

“I knew I had to watch out for you.”

“Me!?”

She exclaims, feigning innocence and jerking a thumb towards Bobby.

“It was all him.”

Bobby grins at her knowingly.

“I see how it is, lass.”

He pauses and gets to his feet abruptly.

“Apples.”

He says simply before leaving the dressing room, and leaving everyone to clean themselves up in peace.

He sees Rahim looking over himself one last time in the mirror as he goes, and almost falls down the stairs in his rush to get down to the kitchen before him. He pulls the now frozen apples from the freezer and dumps them back in the fruit bowl before taking a casual seat at the table and pulling his phone out. He pretends to scroll through his photos as Rahim enters the room, heading straight for the fruit bowl.

 _Shit._ They’re still going to be cold. He’s going to feel how hard they are. This isn’t going to work.

He resigns himself to the knowledge and puts his phone down with a sigh, watching with disappointment as Rahim grabs an apple from the bowl. He brings it straight to his mouth without hesitation and takes a bite. Or, tries to take a bite, but frowns at the fruit in confusion. He doesn’t notice Bobby watching him as he turns the apple around in his hands and then squeezes it. He sets it down and picks up another one, looking nothing short of baffled.

“What’s wrong mate?”

Bobby pipes up, a small grin playing on his lips. Rahim looks over wordlessly, his eyes shifting between Bobby and the apple in his hand for a long time. A _long_ time. Bobby’s already laughing at just how long it’s taking him to make the connection. Finally his eyes widen and he sighs sadly.

“Dude.”

He says simply, sitting the apple back in the bowl.

“Not cool. Now they’re gonna be all mushy when they thaw out!”

He looks so disappointed that Bobby can’t help but laugh and think that maybe this was the best reaction of all.

\--

By the end of the night mostly everyone has gotten over what Bobby has done to them for the day. Except for Lottie, who just glares at him whenever she lays eyes on him, and Lucas who spends the whole night poking at his hair and looking positively forlorn whenever someone tells him that he smells like a salad sandwich.

Jenna snuggles in close to Bobby under the covers, giggling when Lottie calls out after the lights go out.

“I hope you’ve got all that out of your system, Scot.”

Bobby chuckles and gets comfortable in his bed.

“For now, Aussie.”

Henrik speaks up cheerfully from his spot beside Lucas.

“I didn’t get pranked! Totally succulent.”

Bobby and Rahim both laugh before Rahim answers him.

“Still not using it right, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


End file.
